A Night At The Bronze
by Goddess Isa
Summary: It's the prom for our Star Crossed Slayerettes, but no one seems to be there except Willow and Xander....In Xander's POV


TITLE: A Night At The Bronze  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa   
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: It's the prom for our Star Crossed Slayerettes, but no one seems to be there except Willow and Xander....In Xander's POV  
SPOILER: Nothing specific. This is my own twisted tale heehee  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-14   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =) Okie, I hope I get these in order. 'In Your Room' is by the Bangles. 'Saving Forever For You' is by Shanice. 'All The Way To Heaven' is Jody Watley.   
  
  
  
"I thought the point of a prom was to come with a guy in a limousine and then you dance and maybe at the end of the night you kiss."   
  
I spun around and looked at the beautiful Goddess that Willow Sarah Rosenberg had become.   
  
"Okay, so you do more than kiss," she blushed. "But I thought the dating part would at least be true."   
  
"Where's Oz?"   
  
She sat next to me, careful not to wrinkle her dress. She folded its wrap and set it in her lap. "Where's Cordelia?" she countered.   
  
"France, according to her mother. Truthfully, I think she went to a frat party with Billy someone-or-other. That guy Harmony used to date."   
  
"Sorry Xander. Can I drink your coffee?"   
I nodded.   
  
"I didn't think coffee was a prom approved beverage," she joked after finishing it.   
  
"I didn't think proms were allowed to play eighties music." I rubbed my temples.   
  
She listed for a minute. "I loved the Bangles when I was in like sixth grade. Or maybe it was fourth grade. Or maybe I *was* four...."   
  
I rolled my eyes. "I think this is like the ninth song on the CD that they've played. They all sound the same."   
  
She set the empty mug down and put her wrap on the spare chair at our table. "Come on."   
"No way."   
  
She pulled on my arm and unfortunately, was stronger than me. Maybe she's been training with Buffy and Faith....   
  
I let her lead me to the dance floor, and I let her spin me around in a corny way that might only be acceptable in a movie from the fifties or a Dick Van Dyke Show rerun. Either way, we begin to move in sync with each other. She's good, has rhythm. Lots of it. I don't even notice the song has words until she starts to sing.   
  
  
//I love it in your room at night  
  
You're the only one who gets through to me  
  
In the warm glow of the candlelight  
  
Oh, I wonder what you're gonna do to me  
  
I'm alive when I'm with you  
  
Gonna make your dreams come true  
  
In your room\\   
  
  
She caught me looking at her, and her face became as red as her hair. "Sorry, was that out loud."   
  
"Don't stop," I whispered. It had nothing to do with the words. I loved the sound of her voice. Like a perfect melody, that's how I would describe it.   
  
We danced until the song ended, and when something I could only recognize as the theme from Beverly Hills, 90210 came on, she shot me an odd look. "Be right back." she promised. I saw her run to the DJ, but then someone pushed me down and by the time I got back up, she was heading towards me.   
  
"What'd you do?" I asked.   
  
"Shhh," she said as a slow song began. "Just listen to the words."   
  
  
//I've never been so sure about anything before  
  
But this love's a feeling  
  
Gonna be a feeling  
  
I feel forevermore  
  
Lookin' in your eyes  
  
Tomorrow's all I see  
  
As long as there's forever baby  
  
I will always be  
  
  
Saving forever for you  
  
You are the only one  
  
I'd ever give forever to   
  
Love for a lifetime or two  
  
Wanna always be together  
  
So I'm saving forever for you  
  
  
You'll be my world  
  
As long as there's a world turnin' 'round  
  
And you'll be my Heaven  
  
Baby till the Heavens  
  
All come fallin' down  
  
Look inside my heart  
  
Love is all you'll see  
  
Lovin you forever baby  
  
Livin' just to be...  
  
Looking in your eyes  
  
Tomorrow's all I see  
  
As long as there's forever baby  
  
I will always be  
  
Needing you here with me\\  
  
  
"Will," I whisper but she shushes me. She lays her head on my shoulder and we dance that way until the Bronze closes down. One of the chaperons actually had to push us out the door.   
  
"It's cold," she muttered when we were walking back to my uncle's car since the limo hadn't ever shown up in the first place.   
  
I put her wrap around her arms and stood behind her, putting my arms on top of the satin. "How's that?"   
  
"Better," she giggled. "But I bet we look funny walking this way."   
  
"You have no idea."   
  
A moment later, I felt her hand make an imprint on my cheek.   
  
"Okay, so I'm feeling the owness now."   
  
"Let me kiss it and make it better." she stood before me and I leaned down to meet her lips. We kissed, softly at first, then harder and more intense.   
  
  
//You take me  
  
All the way to Heaven  
  
You make me feel  
  
So right, so right, so right  
  
You lift me up  
  
With your love  
  
You take me  
  
All the way to Heaven\\  
  
  
"Xander," she whispers when we finally pull away for air. Vampires don't know how lucky they are, not having to breathe.   
  
"Do you think we could maybe go back to your place? I mean, are your parents...."  
  
"They're home." I wasn't sure what she was getting at, but they were home, I wasn't lying.   
  
"Mine aren't, but I just thought....do you think the Sunnydale Motel has any empty rooms?"   
  
"It's prom night Willow."   
  
"My place then," she said dazily. She led me to my car, and even after we got in and started to drive to her house, I wasn't sure what was happening. It wasn't until we were lying naked together in her bed making love that it dawned on me what had happened.   
  
The others had pushed us together.


End file.
